You and Me
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: [SONGFIC]Ron quiere declararsele a Hermione e intentará realizar un plan para ese acontecimiento, reviews plis!


Hola!!

Bueno me gustó hacer esto de song fics, así que escribiré otro, espero que les guste y me dejen críticas, reviews, para saber que tan mal o que tan bien escribí el fics.

Canción. You and me

Artista. Life house

De mi pareja de Hogwarts adorada de Ron y Hermy

_You and Me_

Se sitúa en el año sexto de nuestro trío, en donde yace un Ronald Weasley tratando de declarársele a su mejor amiga de la niñez Hermione Granger.

Ya no soportaba que los chicos que se le acercarse, sus celos aparecían, así que la única manera de ya no seguir en esa situación era el gran momento, el momento de declarársele…

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

El menor de los Weasley buscaba la mejor oportunidad, pero aún no la encontraba, se estresaba al ver que no podía, algunas oportunidades aptas aparecían, no le salía palabra alguna, era un calvario, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que expresársele sus sentimientos o sino moriría.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

De pronto se le ocurrió una manera posible de cómo decesirle lo que sentía, le pidió ayuda a Harry para crear su plan, el cual se situaría en su sala común el día viernes, así que empezaron a trabajar en aquello tan importante.

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Mientras tanto la señorita Granger estaba en la biblioteca estudiando como de costumbre, y de repente le llega una nota diciendo lo siguiente:

"_Para La Señorita Hermione Granger"_

_Se le solicita presentarse en su sala común este viernes a las 3 de la tarde, es de suma importancia su asistencia por favor no falte. _

_Ambus Domblerdore.._

_Nota. Es asunto de altamente importante, le rogamos que no le comente esto a nadie"_

La joven quedó muy sorprendía, de verdad parecí una carta autentica a la de su director, bueno entonces asistiría el viernes a las tres de la tarde a su sorpresiva reunión.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Ron observó cuando esta leyó el mensaje, alegrado por su éxito pasaron a su segundo nivel, con ayuda de cierto libro del príncipe mestizo les ayudaría para el cometido del pelirrojo, que ya tenía todo bajo control. El gran día se avecinaba, y ya tenía casi todo listo…

_there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

El día viernes empezó como cualquier otro, pero terminaría quien sabe de que manera… El Weasley reparó a que a las tres todos dejaran su sala común, claro Harry Y Ginny se encargarían de la distracción. Así que manos a la obra por que ya el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana…

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Eran las 2:50 p.m. y cierta castaña se dirigía a su sala común, lo más rápidamente posible por que de esta manera no llegaría tarde a su compromiso con Dumblerdore. Al pasar veo toda su sala desierta, decorada extrañamente con velas, lucía muy romántico su sala, esta se extraño, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver a "Dumblerdore"

_---Flash Back---_

_A las 2:20 p.m. _

_-Bien Ron- exclamó su hermana menor –aquí vamos, toma la poción multijugos- terminó esta_

_-Bien acá vamos- acto seguido la bebió_

_-Fin de flash back—_

-Señor para que necesitaba verme- exclamó esta un poco más calmada

-Toma asiento señorita Granger- exclamó su director – le solicité su presencia para decirle algo muy importante – y gradualmente se estaba volviendo a convertir en Ron…

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó esta –tu... pero porqué??

-Hermione… Hace tiempos que yo… -y tomando impulso de donde no sabia que tenía continuó - que estoy enamorado de ti… Hermione yo te amo… - terminó muy rojo como el color de su pelo

La castaña quedó sorprendida, no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos escuchado, él le correspondía estaba enamorado de ella, cómo ella de él

-Yo ya no podía más, los celos eran más fuertes, y si aquí terminó nuestra amistad lo entenderé pero Her... – no lo dejo terminar, por que la castaña se le fue encima y se besaron con nunca, su primer beso, ese beso tan esperado para ambos… Y así continuaron por mucho rato… Su sala común se llenaba poco a poco, viendo el espectáculo, pero a ninguno le importaba estaban en su mundo…

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

Ron –digo al terminar uno de los tantos besos

-Dime –digo este

-Yo también te amo – y siguieron besándose

Bueno el final, difamen si les gusto o de paso los songs fic no son para mí XD, pero plis reviews!!!


End file.
